


Smoke

by ZaliaChimera



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Alternate Timeline, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-12
Updated: 2010-04-12
Packaged: 2017-10-08 21:46:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZaliaChimera/pseuds/ZaliaChimera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the last mission in the Palace of Sheol, Aya finally confronts Yohji. Slight AU, where Yohji does not lose his memory at the end of Gluhen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoke

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Smoke  
> Fandom: Weiss Kreuz  
> Rating NC-17  
> Pairing: AyaxYohji  
> Notes: Takes place just after the end of the last mission in Gluhen except with the slight AU of Yohji not going amnesiac on everyone.

The air in the room was thick with tension and he could almost feel Yohji's apprehension as he approached. The blond's hand was clasped loosely on his watch, more for something real to touch than out of any intent to use it. Although in Yohji's present state of mind, who could be sure?

Yohji sighed as Aya reached him, leaning back on the bed slightly, tongue darting out to wet his lips. "Aya..."

A harsh invasive kiss stopped him from continuing and Aya's tongue muffled the half-hearted protests before they could form. There was the thick taste of tobacco on Yohji's lips, and underneath that, the copper sharpness of blood. Aya broke away after a moment, darkly satisfied to see Yohji's breath coming a little faster than it should have been.

The blond took a long shuddering breath, eyes falling closed for a just a second before he looked back at Aya warily. "Aya, I have to..."

"Shut up," Aya hissed coldly. He wrapped his gloved fingers in the collar of Yohji's coat and dragged him upwards to meet Aya's lips again. The kiss was rough, just a shade short of brutal and he bit at lips already bruised and swollen from the mission earlier. Never giving him even a moment to speak, because if he did, if Yohji tried to apologise, if he tried to explain then Aya would quite probably forget Persia's judgement and throttle Yohji right then. It would even be fitting in a twisted way.

A single fluid movement allowed him to straddle Yohji's legs and push the blond down onto his back. The back of his head connected with the wall hard enough to leave him dazed and Aya took advantage of the moment, biting down on Yohji's bottom lip for a moment before forcing his tongue into his mouth.

Yohji's tongue curled against Aya's own, his arms coming up to curve around Aya's back, tracing his spine with clever fingers. He could feel the heat between Yohji's legs, the swell of his cock beneath dark leather. The ghosting touch of fingertips across the back of his neck made him tense for a second and then tear away from that grip, the events of the night coming back with fresh clarity. Beneath him, Yohji pushed himself up onto his elbows, peering at Aya with mild confusion.

One blond eyebrow rose in silent question when Aya began to loosen his necktie and an answering smirk touched Aya's lips. He pressed a palm against Yohji's chest and pushed him down onto his back once again. He grasped the blond's left wrist, just above the watch, and for a moment the dark temptation was there to draw out a length of the wire and bind his wrists with it, let him feel the razor bite on his skin just as Aya had felt it earlier.

Yohji's lips quirked into a slightly sad smile but he did not struggle as Aya bound his wrists, stretching them up above his head and twisting the necktie between the rungs of the headboard. There was a wry kind of acceptance in his eyes when Aya cared to look. It lightened his thoughts somehow to see that instead of the bleak desperation that had slowly eaten away at Yohji's mind, that had been there only hours ago. Almost enough to want to release the knots and pull the older man into his arms. Almost.

But trust once broken cannot easily be regained and the feeling of wire around his neck was still too fresh to be pushed aside.

The next kiss was longer, langruous, fingers twisted into short blond hair holding his head still. Yohji squirmed beneath him, pressing his hips upwards and tugging at his bound wrists. Aya knew that he must be aching to touch, to stroke and caress. Even more than kissing, even more than pure sex, Yohji loved to touch, to feel skin beneath his fingers and know that someone was there.

Aya rocked his hips forwards, pressing his groin against Yohji's and moving just enough to make the blond groan softly. Shifting slightly, he pressed his knee against Yohji's thighs, nudging them apart until he could kneel between them. Yohji spread them willingly, a shudder of arousal going through his body.

With a slight smirk, Aya leaned down and pressed his lips to the front of Yohji's pants. A low moan escaped the bound man and he dipped his tongue out, tracing Yohji's cock through the black leather, teasing it to full hardness.  
"Fuck... Aya..."

He pulled away and glanced up at Yohji's slightly flushed face for a minute, then started to work open the buttons and zip of the blond's pants. He tugged them down roughly, heard Yohji hiss as cool air washed over him. He sat back on his haunches at the end of the bed, almost able to hear Yohji's frustration even though he remained silent, maybe finally realising that this wasn't the time for words.

He lifted one gloved finger to his lips and tugged it off delicately with his teeth, repeating the process with the second and folding them neatly on the bedside table. He could feel Yohji's eyes on his back as he undressed, slowly but not provocatively. The rest of his clothes were folded just as neatly as the gloves and laid over the back of a chair.

There was a lazy grin on Yohji's face when he turned back around, as though he weren't tied to the bed, as though he hadn't tried to destroy Weiss only a few hours ago. Aya had to will his fists not to clench. Allowing his temper free reign now would be a bad move. He spent a moment of fascination watching the way Yohji wet his lips, pink tongue lapping at them hungrily. Stifling a growl, he tore open the drawer of the bedside table, snatching the little tube that always found it's way there, no matter where else it was used.

Kneeling at the end of the bed, he pulled Yohji's pants the rest of the way off, dumping them carelessly onto the floor. He thumbed the cap off the well used tube, squeezed the gel onto his fingers. He paused for a moment, fingers just brushing Yohji's balls lightly, and raked his eyes over the blond's body, slender hips and flat stomach, the endless expanse of pale skin and how many people got to touch that, splay their fingers over his chest. Too many, too many and the last one...

He suppressed a shudder. For a moment the temptation had been so strong, the desire to just press his cock into Yohji's body prepared or not and burn his skin against the blond's, scour away that bitch's taint with pain and blood if he had to. But then his eyes brushed over the other man's chest, his face where the bones were too prominent, even for Yohji. He'd been losing weight, losing sleep, and Aya's violence would only make things worse.

A frustrated sigh brought his attention back into the now. "Aya..." he could hear the note of annoyance and hunger in that voice. "You gonna' just sit there all night?"

"I could," he growled softly in reply. Hardly the truth and they both knew it. By now he was as hard as Yohji, the deep ache along his cock and spreading through his stomach. As he spoke, he pressed his first two fingers into Yohji's body, smirking at the soft yelp that accompanied the action. He held still as Yohji's shifted, twisting his body as much as he could, either trying to escape the sensation or to get more of it, Aya didn't really care which. Once the blond had stilled, he moved his fingers a little, pressing his other hand hard against Yohji's hip.

A noise that was almost a whine escaped Yohji and he pulled his fingers away. A little too quickly perhaps, because a soft curse met his ears. Ignoring it, he squeezed the tube again, smeared the lubricant over his cock with a low moan as his fingers brushed sensitised flesh.

He pressed forwards, pushed slowly into Yohji's body, eyes transfixed on his face; the twist of his lips caught between his teeth, eyes squeezed tightly shut. He hissed as tight heat surrounded his cock and he felt the fine tremble begin to thread through the blond's body. He smoothed his thumbs in soft circles over the taut muscles in Yohji's legs, trying to force the tension from them. After a long moment, he felt Yohji relax fractionally, the pained expression fading from his face and Aya pressed his legs further apart, raising one to rest over his shoulder. "Aya..." Yohji growled, followed by a hitching breath as Aya thrust hard into his body.

He pulled back, gritting his teeth at the sensation of heat and tightness surrounding his cock before sinking back in with a groan of pleasure. Slowly he dragged one finger along the length of Yohji's cock, pressing lightly against the slit and smearing the thick liquid over it. The older man groaned and let his head fall back, exposing the long line of his throat to Aya's lips and teeth. Aya began to move again, slowly this time, shallow and teasing thrusts that made the blond curse between gasps of pleasure and soft supplications.

A broken moan escaped Yohji's lips and Aya's fingers clenched on the bound man's hips, squeezing hard enough that they would probably leave bruises. Another pattern of dark patches across pale skin already covered with them. He almost felt guilty about that, but the dark part of himself was smugly satisfied at leaving his own marks there where Yohji would see them until they faded. He began to thrust harder, abandoning any pretence of gentleness. The rough treatment made Yohji cry out, arching against Aya, pressing against him as much as he could while bound. It made Aya smirk, running his palms over the planes of the blond's stomach just to see the way he shivered.

He felt heat coiling in his belly , breath speeding up slightly as he approached climax and his movements became shallower, more ragged and desperate. His fingers flexed on Yohji's skin, leaving dark crescent imprints in his flesh. He shuddered, letting out a long low groan as he came, pressing as deep as he could into the older man's body.

There was a moment of almost absolute stillness, only broken by the sounds of ragged breathing. Then Aya pulled out slowly and Yohji hissed at the sensation. It was a temptation to just lie down, roll over and go to sleep, the deep bone weariness of his body beginning to make itself known. But Yohji opened one eye a slit and gave him a look that was half desperate, half reproachful and he could never resist those pleading expressions from the blond. He leaned down to kiss Yohji gently, a quick brush of his lips and then moved slowly down the blond's body, pressing fleeting kisses to every bruise he encountered, as though he could remove the hurts, erase the memories of the night. Of this entire mission. He laved the nail marks with his tongue, regretful now that it wasn't the heat of the moment. He shouldn't allow his temper to get away from him. Should know better than to give his darker urges control, even for a moment.

A fine tremble ran through Yohji's body as Aya's lips approached his cock. A brief smirked crossed Aya's lips before they parted and he flicked his tongue across the head of Yohji's cock. Yohji cried out at the touch, hips jerking upwards as he tried to thrust into Aya's mouth seeking release. Aya pressed on his thighs, forcing him down. His lips closed around the blond's cock and he began to suck gently, moving his mouth across the tender skin; a graze of teeth there, a moment's pressure from his tongue here.

"Aya..." Yohji all but screamed, and Aya had to pull away or choke as the blond came hard and then sunk back onto the bed shivering slightly. Aya ran his hand over Yohji's thigh and then reached up to prise apart the knots in the scarf that bound his wrists. Yohji lowered his arms with a noise of pain and started to massage the stiffness from them, always watching Aya from beneath dark lashes. After a moment he pushed himself to the edge of the bed and swung his legs over the side. "I'm sorry," he said softly and this time the words didn't raise the black anger inside Aya.

The blond tried to stand, but before he could move, Aya wrapped arms around him, pulling him back onto the bed. He manoeuvred them both so that they were lying down and then wrapped his fingers in blond hair to pull Yohji's head against his chest. He could feel the surprised flutter of eyelashes against his skin but refused to let go.

"Aya..."

"Shut up, Yohji," Aya growled, but with no bite behind his words, just tiredness.

"I'm not a child, Aya."

Familiar exasperation welled in Aya's chest and he brushed his fingers lightly over the nape of Yohji's neck. "You could have fooled me," he murmured. He lowered his head to rest his cheek against the top of Yohji's head and Yohji sighed softly.

He was almost asleep when Yohji spoke again. "Aya... what now?"

Aya didn't answer immediately, trying to work through exactly what Yohji meant. "We start again." And that could mean so many things itself.

It seemed to satisfy Yohji though. "Okay," he mumbled softly and pressed himself against Aya, letting himself sleep safely with another person for the first time in who knew how long. And Aya just held him.


End file.
